


Stay the night (and the ones after)

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: (only the second drabble), Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Mistletoe, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated cute fluffy drabbles about Colin/Livia/Taron. Tags are going to be updated if I write more, but it should all be pretty much of the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inclinant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inclinant/gifts), [Blackbeyond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/gifts), [Regency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/gifts).



> Chapter Summary: "Taron is having this amazing dream that he’s being held by Colin, his strong arms tightly wrapped around his waist, one hand a bit lower than what would be truly appropriate."
> 
> So I was discussing how I wanted there to be more actual Colin/Livia/Taron fic, and more cuddling and got prompted by my horrible friend to write it. This is the result.

Taron is having this amazing dream that he’s being held by Colin, his strong arms tightly wrapped around his waist, one hand a bit lower than what would be truly appropriate, when the sound of a closing door wakes him up from his impromptu nap on the couch.

He’s groggily contemplating sitting up when he hears Colin’s chuckle behind him.

“Did I woke you up darling?” The couch dips under Colin’s added weight and Taron would answer the question, he really would, but it is hard to concentrate on anything else but the hand carding through his hair. However Colin doesn’t seem to mind, if his warm smile is anything to go by.

They stay that way for a short eternity until Colin once again breaks the silence.

“Where is Livia?”

“Don’t know, the house was empty when I got in,” he shrugs, groans unhappily when the hand leave his hair. Luckily, Colin is simply repositioning himself so he’s lying down with him, half on the sofa and half on top of him. Having his hair played with is nice of course, but he’d rather have his lover’s body grounding him anytime of the day.

“And this is why you needed a key dear one. Sleeping on the doorstep would have been a tad more uncomfortable.”

Colin is right of course, but that won’t stop Taron from feeling overwhelmed by the gesture anytime soon. Him and Livia make all this seem so easy and when he’s with them, Taron feels like it indeed is the easiest thing he’s ever done, the simplest relationship he’s ever been in, but as soon as he’s no longer in their presence, the panic starts rising again.

But now is not the time to think about the panic, so he nods lazily, dragging Colin closer to him so that he’s settled between his legs, a warm familiar weight.

“You’re in a rather cuddling mood tonight aren’t you sweetheart?”

“I don’t hear you complaining _sweetums_ ,” he replies at the same times as he feels Colin’s lips brushing his neck.

“I was merely making an observation _dove_ ,” the smile unmistakable against the sensitive skin.

“It better just be that, _babe_.”

Taron counts Colin’s amused snort at that last endearment as a point in his favor in their little competition.

However, whatever Colin is about to say to up the ante is lost to him when their combined warmth lulls him back to sleep.

~

He is next woke up when Colin groans grumpily, attempting without success to bury deeper into him. He opens his eyes to Livia’s smiling face, one of her hand playing with Colin’s short hair at the base of his neck.

“I was wondering where my two favourite men had disappeared to.”

“Not disappeared,” he protests weakly. He doesn’t know how long they’ve been sleeping, but he still feels as if he could do with a couple more hours.

“Yes, I can see that now. Think you’ll get up soon? I could use some help with dinner.”

Dinner sounds amazing right now to Taron, but not enough to leave the bubble of warmth he’s currently in. Colin must share in his opinion if his whining is anything to go by.

“Must we, really?”

“Only if you want to eat, _lover_.” Taron can see she’s about to step away, so he grabs her hand before she leave the room.

“Stay? Just a bit?” Colin makes some kind of approving sound, but doesn’t bother moving from his position. Livia snorts fondly at the tableau they must make, but lets herself be tugged down on the couch between them.

“As if I could ever say no to you, _pup_.” He grumbles a bit at that particular pet name, playfully shoving Colin on the shoulder for laughing, but it’s hard to stay angry with Livia when she kisses the tip of his nose, before nuzzling against the sensitive skin of his neck.

They stay awake this time and it’s a bit like his earlier dream, except it’s Livia’s arms around him and Colin’s hand is on her arse instead of his, but Taron finds the reality much better than any fantasy he could have come up with.


	2. Peach Corset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron is sitting on the toilet, eyes closed Livia carefully applying make-up and explaining the steps with never ending patience. She notices him straight away, but says nothing when Colin elects to leans against the doorway, going back to paint Taron’s eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because blackbeyond started me thinking about genderfluid Taron last week and I was on a 6 hours bus trip friday, I wrote her this.

When Colin gets home that evening, he’s a bit surprised that Livia isn’t there to welcome him at the door, but not really worried. They lead somewhat busy lives and in any case he can hear muffled sounds coming from the bathroom upstairs. Knowing his wife, either she’s getting ready for a night of relaxation or else she decided she fancied prettying up and he’s about to forget how to breathe.

Both options seem equally nice to him at the moment.

He takes his time before going up the stairs, frowning when he distinctly hears two voices when he gets close to the bathroom.

His frown turns into a happy smile when he takes in the scene in front of him.

Taron is sitting on the toilet, eyes closed, while Livia carefully applies make-up and explains the steps with never ending patience. She notices him straight away, but says nothing when Colin elects to leans against the doorway, going back to paint Taron’s eyelids. It’s a subtle pink, more of a peach really, and Colin cannot help but think about the talk he had had with his wife about how Taron would be most delightful in a peach corset. Knowing Livia, this was exactly her purpose when she chose the color.

“And now, the most important decision: lipstick or lip-gloss? What do you think Colin?”

At the mention of his name, Taron’s eyes open in shock and his expression that had been peaceful until then turns to shameful. He averts his gaze from Colin’s form, fidgeting on the seat, biting his lips in embarrassment and Colin barely manages not to step into the bathroom to kiss his worries away.

“I would say the gloss for tonight.” His voice is a bit more breathless than usual, but he doesn’t care in the least. Judging by Livia’s smile before she turns to Taron, he gave the right answer.

Taron has relaxed again and keeps stealing shy glances at him. Colin meets his eyes every time, trying to convey his love, his support and, to be entirely honest, his desire.

Taron might always be highly attractive, no matter the situation, but to see him, _her_ in this case really, slowly growing confident in herself under Livia’s gentle fingers…

It is arousing beyond measure and Colin promises himself they’ll take Taron shopping as soon as possible so that she’ll have clothes she’ll be at ease in.

And maybe a peach corset too.


	3. Red Carpet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron, Livia and Colin are getting ready to leave for the red carpet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by one of my fellow Firthserton trash while I was on a 6 hours trip on the bus saturday.

Taron has been ready for a while already which really isn’t such a good thing. He’s so nervous right now and with about an hour more to wait before they leave, he finds himself fidgeting on the bed, watching Livia putting a beautiful red dress on. His mouth goes dry, hit once again by the sudden realisation that this gorgeous woman is _his_ as much as he is _hers_.

The realisation must have shown on his face, because Livia smiles at him via the mirror she’s been standing in front of and wave at him to come join her. “Help me zip up please?” He’s a bit hesitant, because for the last few events they’ve prepared together for, Colin has been the one to help Livia out. “If we wait for Colin to finish showering, we’ll be late.” She guides his hand to the zipper at the back of her dress and Taron forces himself to ignore the guilty feeling in his guts. His lovers have done everything to reassure him that he is on equal standing with them and it’s high time he finally starts believing them. Especially tonight.

Colin gets into the bedroom just as Taron finish helping Livia with her necklace, the man naked except for the towel around his hips. He smiles when he takes in the sight in front of him and walks up to them to press a chaste kiss on their lips. “Beautiful, the both of you.”

He’s already leaving to put on his suit hung in the closet, ignoring Livia’s protest that she doesn’t even have her make-up on. She huffs in mock offense when he continues to ignore her and leaves for the bathroom.

Taron is torn between following her and staying to watch Colin get dressed.

He decides to join Livia once Colin drops the towel. A reverse strip-tease from Colin Firth is the last thing he needs right now, especially when he won’t have any time to deal with his inevitable hard-on.

Watching Livia put on her make-up, with patient and confident brushes, is far more calming.

Once she is done, she turns to him. “How do I look?”

“Stunning,” he replies, the word barely above a whisper because she truly is. She smiles happily and it’s only when he hears Colin’s amused snort that he realises the man has been standing in the doorway for a while already.

“Sure, believe him, but not me.”

“Colin, I know I am always beautiful, but when I am on that carpet, I want to be more than simply beautiful.”

Taron joins their laughter, knowing by now that this is a well-worn argument between the couple. To be honest, it feels good to be included into it.

“Are we ready to go?”

Livia shakes her head and both Colin and Taron frown until she kisses them both on the cheek one after the other, leaving a barely seen lipstick mark on their skin. She smiles when she takes in the effect. It won’t be seen at once, but it’s bound to appear in the photos. “Now we are.”

*

When they get out of the car and onto the carpet, Taron is walking in the middle like they have discuss it when they had decided that they would officially announce their relationship to the whole world.

He would feel bad for the death grip he has on Livia’s hand if it wasn’t for the fact he’s probably going to have crescent marks from her nails in his palm after tonight.

Even Colin’s hand settled on his hips is holding a bit tighter than it usually would.

Sensing his lovers so stressed and tensed against his sides should probably have the opposite effect, but Taron finds himself relaxing instead. He leans into Colin’s side to whisper something in his ear, the words forgotten as soon as they leave his lips, but Colin laughs and Livia pouts at being left out of the joke and suddenly, everything is alright.


	4. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If things go their way, once Taron is out, then he will _finally_ spend the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written because I was listening to Christmas music while waiting for my soup to heat up.

Colin nudges her foot gently with his when Taron gets up from the armchair to go to the bathroom.

She nods and disentangles herself from where she was sitting on the couch with her husband so that she can get into position as they have planned it. If things go their way, once Taron is out, then he will _finally_ spend the night.

Or at least they will be set straight and know to stop hoping for more.

~

Taron takes more time than truly necessary to wash and dry up his hands, but it’s time he desperately needs to find his center again.

Being in the Firths’ company always leaves him slightly anxious. Not that he doesn’t like them, quite the contrary in fact, but he needs to be extra careful not to let them know how much he actually _likes_ them.

Of course, he knows he is a fool. Even if they hadn’t been married to each other already, there is no way they would have look at him in that way, he's so far out of their league. Taron considers himself lucky enough that they both seem to enjoy his company enough to keep inviting him to dine at their house, even if it is completely heartbreaking at the same time.

To be allowed these looks into their lives, to be a witness to the simple intimacy they share in every gesture and know he’ll never be a part of it…

It would be easier if he could hate them, but he can’t. It’s not their fault they are perfect and Taron is hopelessly in love with them. He should just stop hanging out with them, but the few times he’s declined an invitation they had both seemed so disappointed, Taron simply cannot do it. He wants to see them happy, even if he’s just in the periphery of their love. That ought to be enough.

It has to be.

Taking a deep breath to brace himself for another hour of sweet torture, he finally leaves the bathroom only to come face to face with Livia. He sidesteps her easily enough, but she catches his arm before he can go any further.

“Nuh-huh Taron dear,” she shakes her head, hopefully missing the way he shivers at the term of endearment the Firths seem to delight calling him by. “Tradition wants that we kiss under the mistletoe.”

He looks up and stops himself from cursing.

Sure enough there’s a branch of the stuff hanging in the doorway and Livia looks at him expectantly. He knows better than to try and argue with her, so he leans in to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

At least, that’s what he aims for, but Livia turns her head at the last minute so that their lips are pressed together and he’s pretty sure that what he is hearing is himself moaning into the contact. Her lips are so soft against his and he cannot help the quick swipe of his tongue to catch a brief taste, praying she’ll dismiss it somehow.

That’s about when he feels a presence at his back and he pushes Livia away from him when Colin clears his throat.

. _Fuck_.

~

Seeing Livia and Taron kissing turns Colin on more than he would have thought possible, making him nearly dizzy with relief.

It’s not that he had any real doubt about inviting the young man into their relationship, but Colin knows more than anyone else how jealous a lover he can be. It might make him a hypocrite, but he wasn’t sure if he could take the sight of Livia kissing Taron or Taron kissing Livia without being filled with a possessive rage.

Not that he doesn’t feel possessive right now, but it’s with an urge to push them closer together and claim them _both_ as _his_. An urge to find out what other sounds they can wring out of Taron if a simple chaste kiss is enough to make him _moan_.

He clears his throat softly, but in the silence of the house he might as well yelled. Taron pushes back from Livia, panicked eyes finding his and the most delectable blush spread on his cheeks.

“Fuck. I’m sorry, I didn- I mean I… and the mistletoe, she turned, but…” Taron’s stammering would be funny if he wouldn’t look on the verge of a panic attack, if only he wasn’t keeping his eyes down in obvious shame. “I’ll just, I’ll go okay, I’m sorry.”

He tries to walk past Colin, but he’s forgotten about Livia’s hand around his arm. Anyway, Colin doesn’t intend to move away anytime soon.

He cups Taron’s jaw with a gentle hand, lifting his head so that he’ll have no choice but to look at him. He seems on the verge of tears and Colin’s heart clenches painfully at the sight. Taron is _beautiful_ like this of course, but to know he is in any kind of distress is painful.

Colin cannot resist brushing his thumb against Taron’s lower lip, the young man moaning at the touch before closing his eyes in shame.

“Oh _Taron_ ,” he leans down to press a gentle kiss of his own against his lips, feeling Livia pressing against the young man’s back.

Taron makes a sound of confusion but raises one hand to grip at Colin’s shirt.

“What, what…?” He trails off, unable to voice his question, but he looks at Colin with hope as he leans back into Livia’s body.

“We would rather like it if you’d stay the night my dear…”

“And the ones after that,” Livia adds, lips against his ear and Taron seems to be on the verge of passing out, but in a good way this time. “If you’d like.”

“I… I’d like that very much.”

Colin smiles, heart bursting with happiness, pressing a gentle kiss against Taron’s cheek while Livia does the same on the other one.

Then because it simply would not do to defy tradition, he kisses Livia above Taron’s shoulder, smirking when the young man moans in desire.

He cannot wait to find out what will make him cry out.


End file.
